fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Makalov
, Makarov |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Beorc |relatives =Astrid (fiancée) Marcia (Sister) |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |firstseen =Chapter 14: Training (Path of Radiance) Part 2, Chapter 3: Geoffrey's Charge (Radiant Dawn) |class =Sword Knight (Path of Radiance) Blade Paladin (Radiant Dawn) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Makalov is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is the older brother of Marcia, and a member of the Crimean Royal Knights in Radiant Dawn. Profile ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' A mercenary knight from Begnion, Makalov amassed a great debt from gambling, and was employed as a guard for a slave trader to help pay it off. During the Mad King’s War, he was forced to work under a vicious merchant in order to pay back a debt. He met Marcia during a battle, who managed to persuade Makalov to reluctantly join her side. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' After the war, he became a member of the Crimean Royal Knights, but would frequent Calill and Largo’s bar in Melior, and would often drink and get drunk by midday, however, and get scolded by not just Largo and Calill, but even by their daughter Amy as well. His superior, Geoffrey, who is constantly appalled by Makalov’s behavior, doubted his ability from the start and eventually gave up on him entirely. Such indulgency being to the point where several attest that, if was anyone other than Queen Elincia ruling over Crimea, Makalov would no doubt have been stripped of his knighthood. Personality With a self-indulgent and careless attitude, Makalov is fond of drinking, gambling and slackening off from work, resulting in him often traipsing into troubled waters, in the form of both lawful and unlawful forces alike. This has caused Marcia to constantly worry for his well-being, which she openly displays through angry outbursts of tantrums. Regardless, he is shown to lack common sense when it comes to gambling, as he never learns his lesson despite losing over and over again. Despite the major flaws in Makalov's character, he is not a bad person at his core. Rather, he is portrayed as one who just follows his convictions, as he feels no particular attachment to Begnion, nor does he hold any prejudice toward one’s race or social status. Such traits end up receiving special attention and exaggeration from Astrid who holds him in high regard. While he is also known for being one to exploit his relationships with others, as can be observed through his numerous attempts to milk money out of Marcia, it has also been observed that he can be honest under certain circumstances and showing that he deeply cares for his sister. This can be seen in his support conversation with Astrid, where he returns the pendant he duped her into giving him after being chided by an enraged Marcia. Astrid will then reveal the true value of the pendant to Makalov, whereupon he will be shocked at her willingness to give up her wealth for his sake. In a Base Conversation, he stopped his sister from crying by getting her to laugh a little bit. In-Game Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 14: Makalov will appear as an enemy unit. Have Marcia speak to him to recruit him. Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |55% |5% |45% |50% |25% |45% |20% |} Support Conversations *Astrid *Haar *Bastian Bond Support *Marcia: 5% Promotion Gains / / E* }} *''Depends on player's choice. Overall Makalov is primarily held back by two factors: his relatively late join time, and his middling base stats. Neither of these are major inhibitors to using him, however. He may be the latest of the potential paladins to join Ike's army, but he's still worth investing into simply by merit of being a mounted unit. In addition to high movement, being able to rescue other units and to make use of the canto ability make mounts in PoR even more useful than they are in other games, which is saying something. While his bases could stand to be better, they're far from unusable, and it won't be long before his high growths in key stats allow him to catch up. Weakening enemies for Makalov to kill and/or using Bonus EXP is recommended. Upon promotion, the player will be able to choose between bows, axes, and lances for Makalov to use. As with all the other paladins (bar Kieran), Axes is the recommended option. While both lances and axes give Makalov reliable 1-2 range, steel axes being E rank means that he'll have a potent option for attacking right off the bat. Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |○ |△ | | | | | | | | | |○ | |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats Growth Rates |55% |40% |15% |40% |75% |45% |50% |25% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Marcia: 5% Promotion Gains C }} Overall In this game, Makalov possesses well-rounded stats with all but Magic and Resistance having a relatively high chance of capping. His strongest stats are that of HP, Speed, Luck, and Defense. His Strength and Skill are somewhat mediocre, especially compared to that of fellow Gold Knights Titania and Kieran, though Kieran's Skill is not that much better, but Makalov possesses much higher Speed and Luck than Kieran, and slightly higher Speed, Luck, HP (base wise), and Defense than Titania. This makes him quite defensively well-rounded and as such will not die easily. In fact, physically speaking, he and Kieran are the most physically durable of all the Gold and Silver Knights (Geoffrey and Oscar possess a Defense and HP cap equal to theirs, but their growths in those two stats in tandem with their bases are lower). Makalov does not have the best offensive stats and many other sword users (such as Trueblades) would be more useful in the long run, Makalov's mount and high stats across the board make him useful in the long run, and can even be brought into the tower of guidance, and have the Vague Katti or Alondite blessed to give a further boost to his decent Defense. Quotes Death Quotes Epilogue Path of Radiance "I think I may try to start over in Begnion. Maybe it's too much, too soon... But I just want to live a more responsible life. Plus I'm tired of men threatening to break my knees... Good-bye, Ike!" Radiant Dawn *'Prince of Layabouts' (放蕩騎士 Hōtō kishi, lit. Prodigal Knight) Makalov remained as a Royal Knight because the empire was "too strict". Miraculously, he was never fired. Other Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Makalov is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Makalov is one of the three characters whose support partners all have the same affinity (Wind), the other two being Tauroneo (also Wind) and Haar (Thunder). **Makalov is one of the two characters whose 3 support partners have the same affinity, the other being Boyd (with Water). *Makalov does not have any country's symbol on his barding as a Gold Knight. *Makalov has the highest speed growth in Radiant Dawn, at 75%. Gallery B12-024N artwork.png|Artwork of Makalov in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tetsu Kurosawa. B12-023HN.png|Makalov as a Blade Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B12-024N.png|Makalov as a Sword Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE9 Makalov Portrait.png|Makalov's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:Makalov FE10.png|Makalov's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Sword Knight (Makalov).png|Makalov's battle model as a Sword Knight in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Paladin (Makalov).png|Makalov's battle model as a Paladin in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Blade Paladin (Makalov).png|Makalov's battle model as a Blade Paladin in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Gold Knight (Makalov).png|Makalov's battle model as a Gold Knight in Radiant Dawn. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters